Farrago Fiction April Fools 2019 Text Engine /Loki Wordlists
TextEngine Word List //adjective order: opinion-size-age-shape-colour-origin-material-purpose adjective @adj_positive @adj_negative @adj_surprising @adj_large @adj_small @adj_many @adj_much @adj_few @adj_less @adj_tactile @adj_taste @adj_smell @adj_new @adj_old @adj_shape @adj_color @adj_material //@adj_purpose - I can't think of a good way to use this for now //Many and few are for countable nouns; much and less are for uncountable nouns. adj_positive good amazing wonderful awesome cool fascinating incredible marvelous wonderful grand majestic stunning great terrific remarkable fabulous spectacular spiffy: 0.1 peachy-keen: 0.1 aces: 0.1 bangup: 0.1 top notch: 0.1 spiffy: 0.1 vaunted: 0.1 adj_negative bad terrible awful stupid lame atrocious awful crummy dreadful lousy unacceptable blah garbage gross inferior junky beastly cheesy crappy shitty cruddy deficient godawful inadequate incorrect not-good substandard unsatisfactory aggravating abominable: 0.1 bedeviling: 0.1 boorish: 0.1 ridonkulous: 0.1 scandalous: 0.1 adj_surprising surprising unbelievable hard-to-believe unconvincing far-fetched farfetch'd: 0.001 implausible improbable highly unlikely dubious doubtful inconceivable unthinkable unimaginable hard-to-swallow adj_large large big broad considerable enormous extensive full generous giant gigantic grand great hefty huge immense massive sizable substantial vast wide comprehensive roomy ample bulky colossal copious excessive humongous immeasurable jumbo monumental mountainous plentiful stupendous voluminous whopping your mom: 0.01 very #adj_large#: 0.05 adj_small small tiny cramped limited meager microscopic miniature minuscule modest narrow paltry poor short slight small-scale diminutive little mini minute petite scanty trifling wee bitty inconsequential piddling pint-sized pocket-sized puny teensy teeny undersized itsy-bitsy: 0.1 itty-bitty: 0.1 teeny-weeny: 0.1 adj_many many countless numerous endless no end of too many a variety of a multitude of oodles of quite a number of so many a lot of lots of how many: 0.1 adj_much much lots of a lot of abundant bountiful a generous amount of so much too much no end of adj_few few fewer a scattering of an inconsequential number of not many not too many a paltry number of some a thin scattering of a couple a handful a few adj_less less a trifling amount of meager negligible not much a piddling amount of rare scarcely any some a sparse amount of sporadic straggling adj_tactile smooth rough bumpy hard soft wet dry cold warm adj_taste delicious disgusting sweet savory salty spicy bland flavorful adj_smell stinky smelly fetid putrid foul rank rancid fragrant floral aromatic perfumed odorous adj_new new brand-new fresh young recent novel cutting-edge adj_old old worn used aged ancient antique traditional out-of-date stale adj_shape long short wide narrow thin thick rounded angular adj_color @color_blood @color_warm @color_cool @color_bright @color_dull @color_light @color_dark @color_red @color_orange @color_yellow @color_green @color_blue @color_purple @color_pink @color_brown @color_white @color_black color_blood candy red: 0.001 red: 0.001 burgundy rust bronze: 0.5 umber: 0.5 gold: 0.33 ochre: 0.33 lime: 0.2 yellow-green: 0.2 olive: 0.125 green: 0.2 jade: 0.076 teal: 0.048 aqua: 0.048 cerulean: 0.029 cobalt: 0.029 blue: 0.048 indigo: 0.018 purple: 0.011 violet: 0.007 fuchsia: 0.004 color_warm @color_red @color_orange @color_yellow @color_pink color_cool @color_green @color_blue @color_purple color_bright @color_white bright shining brilliant saturated vibrant neon blazing dazzling intense luminous radiant vivid glossy color_dull @color_brown @color_black dull muted muddy desaturated cloudy dismal hazy dun faded ashen ashy murky dingy color_light @color_white light pale pastel unsaturated bleached color_dark @color_black dark shadowy shadowed shady dim gloomy lightless darkened color_red red cardinal crimson flaming maroon brick burgundy carmine cerise cherry claret copper garnet puce: 0.2 ruby russet rust sanguine scarlet titian vermilion flushed inflamed roseate ruddy color_orange orange apricot cantaloupe carrot peach tangerine color_yellow yellow mustard amber bisque blonde cream gold ivory lemon citrine saffron sandy sunny tawny xanthous sallow color_green green lime olive jade aquamarine beryl chartreuse fir forest grassy emerald kelly green malachite mossy peacock pine sage sea-green spinach verdigris vert viridian neon green color_blue blue cerulean cobalt indigo azure beryl navy royal sapphire turquoise ultramarine cadet blue sky blue electric blue color_purple purple violet lavender lilac mauve periwinkle plum amethyst heliotrope mulberry orchid wine-dark amaranthine violaceous bruised color_pink pink fuchsia magenta pomegranate blush coral flush rose salmon roseate hot pink lightish red neon pink pastel color_brown amber bay beige bronze chestnut chocolate cinnamon cocoa coffee earthy ecru fawn ginger hazel henna khaki mahogany ochre sepia sorrel tan toast umber burnt sienna terra-cotta color_white white pale snow alabaster blanched bleached frosted ivory light pasty pearly wan chalky hoary milky pallid snowy waxen color_black black coal tar charcoal obsidian ebony jet onyx pitch raven sable slate sloe dusky ebon inky shadowy sooty starless stygian adj_material @metal @wood @stone @fabric ceramic porcelain bone plastic rubber paper papyrus glass ectoplasm flesh fur feathers corruption liquid ice metal metal aluminum tin: 0.75 lead iron nickel: 0.75 copper zinc: 0.5 palladium: 0.5 silver tungsten: 0.5 iridium: 0.5 platinum gold mercury: 0.1 steel brass bronze titanium mythril: 0.2 adamantium: 0.2 wood wood pine spruce cedar fir oak maple walnut cherry birch poplar mahogany ash boxwood elm ironwood ebonwood sandalwood willow bark: 0.25 bamboo: 0.5 stone stone rock granite jasper marble obsidian sandstone slate basalt limestone travertine concrete: 0.75 @semiPrecious: 0.25 @gem: 0.01 semiPrecious jade agate amethyst carnelian jasper quartz tiger's eye lapis lazuli amber jet garnet hematite moonstone obsidian coral gem opal pearl ruby sapphire emerald diamond fabric cloth fabric drapery asbestos burlap calico canvas cashmere cotton cloth-of-gold denim doeskin fleece flannel gauze gingham hemp lace leather linen muslin netting nylon quilt ribbon satin silk suede terrycloth tweed velvet yarn TextEngine Word List ?plural:?MAIN?s ?collective:pile noun_all @noun @noun_abstract // #################################################### // CONCRETE noun @noun_animal @noun_food @noun_object @noun_building @noun_quadmate @noun_misc noun_object ball piano cube pylons plural: pylons pyramid alchemiter puzzle riddle sphere orb plank tree table shipping grid lighter wall door pant plural: pant card item deed artifact weapon armor shield ring sword legendary artifact legendary weapon ring of orbs no-fold mechanical bull coin talisman noun_timeframe week day month year noun_building ?collective: district house greenhouse warehouse office factory plural: factories shop graveyard noun_animal ?collective: group cat collective: clowder dog collective: pack bird fish plural: fish robot collective: superiority gnome penguin hamster guinea pig pig cow collective: herd sheep plural: sheep goat pigeon collective: fock lobster camel giraffe elephant oyster louse plural: lice mouse plural: mice moose plural: moose cherub troll human monkey gorilla rat chinchilla noun_food @noun_vegetable @noun_fruit noun_quadmate moirail kismesis plural: kismesises matesprit auspistice noun_vegetable ?collective: bunch potato plural: potatoes carrot tomato plural: tomatoes lettuce plural: lettuce broccoli plural: broccoli sprout yam cucumber parsnip radish plural:radishes squash pumpkin gourd pepper goddamn mushroom noun_fruit ?collective: bunch apple pear banana lemon lime grape pineapple mango plural: mangoes durian kiwi fruit plural: kiwi fruit strawberry plural: strawberries noun_misc Bro Mom royalty Queen guardian parent Dad opponent irrelevancy corner monster feat mana creature god meme red mile deck arm mystery token shrubbery Blue Lady gem egg turn head // #################################################### // ABSTRACT noun_abstract ?collective: plurality @noun_emotion noun_emotion love experience: loving fear experience: scared hate experience: hateful anger experience: angry sadness plural: sadnesses experience: sad envy plural: envies experience: jealous whimsy plural: whimsies experience: whimsical disgust experience: disgusted joy experience: happy smug experience: gigglesnorty TextEngine Word List // this default set should cover a most(?) things ?present:?MAIN? ?pc:?MAIN? ?presentFirst:?present? ?presentSecond:?presentFirst? ?presentThird:?presentFirst?s ?presentPlural:?presentSecond? ?past:?pc?ed ?pastFirst:?past? ?pastSecond:?pastFirst? ?pastThird:?pastFirst? ?pastPlural:?pastSecond? ?continuous:?pc?ing ?perfect:?pastFirst? verb @verb_programming: 0.2 @verb_travel @verb_action @verb_rivalry @verbpositiveFeedback @verbnegativeFeedback @verb_pale verb_rivalry fight past: fought compete pc: compet quarrel argue pc: argu bicker struggle pc: struggl verb_pale pap pc: papp shoosh cuddle pc: cuddl caress verb_action // to be or not to be? // gotta fucking love how irregular this is in English be presentFirst: am presentSecond: are presentThird: is pastFirst: was pastSecond: were throw past: threw kick stab pc: stabb eat past: ate kiss: 0.2 caress: 0.2 presetThird: caresses pet pc: pett sample pc: sampl imagine pc: imagin tap use pc: us discard draw imbibe pc: imbib create pc: creat devour vore pc: vor scatter shred place pc: plac select choose past: chose levitate pc: levitat burn throw place humiliate pc: humilat dominate pc: dominat oggle auto-parry wear flip fondly regard retrieve pc: retriev slay defeat grab order steal smell sample pc: sampl taste pc: tast caress fondle pc: fondl hydrate pc: hydrat placate pc: placat handle pc: handl pirouette pc: piroutt entrench crumple pc: crumpl shatter drop pc: dropp farm sign pile pc: pil smash resist sip understand contemplate pc: contemplat murder elevate pc: elevat enslave pc: enslav verbpositiveFeedback cheer clap applaud dab pc: dabb smile pc:smil grin verbnegativeFeedback frown boo jeer scowl laugh verb_travel walk fly past:flew slide pc:slid crawl swim pc:swimm past:swam stroll: 0.5 climb waddle: 0.2 pc:waddl verb_programming write past: wrote pc: writ script design program pc: programm engineer code pc: cod sample pc: sampl construct fabricate pc: fabricat TextEngine Word List @nouns @verbs @adjectives ShitpostProphecy #shitpostfragments# #prophecyFragments# #homestuckFragments# #shitpostfragments# #shitpostfragments# #homestuckFragments# #prophecyFragments# #shitpostfragments# #prophecyFragments# #shitpostfragments# #prophecyFragments# #homestuckFragments# ShitpostHint Where is everything #noun#? Probably nowhere. Where is everything #prophecyFragments#? ??? Why is the Bard in LOHAE? Wait. Was this one here before? What is #noun|var@trueName#'s true name? It's probably just #noun|var@trueName#, right? What does #prophecyFragments# mean? Who could say? Why 85? Because LOHAE. What are Echidnas? A denizen? Which denizen? Associated with what? A pointer swaps places. A denizen becomes that which it protects... www.farragnarok.com/85 I'm amazed how many people are already here.: 0.1 Why are things different? Because this isn't ???. Why are things the same? Because this is mimicking ???. Who is JR? A miserable pile of secrets. Who is Shogun? A really cool friend. What are echidnas? Horrorterrors. Universes. Chicken Nungets. Da Way. Mudcrabs. What is the sound of one cheek clapping? Thwap!!, probably? : 0.4 Who is #noun|var@trueName#? Again, its probably just #noun|var@trueName#. What does #prophecyFragments# mean? Wouldn't you like to know?: 2.0 Is this LOMAT? It sure looks like it, doesn't it? Is this madness? Are you mad, bro? 00250011.png means what? Is it related to 85? :jr_think: What is a myserty? This. What is a miserable pile of secrets? This. Will the Guide ever give you up? No. Will the Guide let you down? No. Will the Guide run around and desert you? Yes. Will the Guide make you cry? Yes. Will the Guide say goodbye? Yes. Will the Guide tell a lie and hurt you? Yes. Absolutely. What are all JR headcanons? True. What will the quiz be? This one is new too. What would JR ask about all this? What is the point of this? Is it to reach "an end"? Do Wastes even end things? ShitpostWIS What is 85? How long has it existed? How many things relate to it? And most importantly. HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU ARE DONE??? I can tell you one thing. Knowing how you know what you know is important. How does this page work? What are the parts you can change. Why is this page different for you versus for the others? WHY ARE THINGS DIFFERENT!??? Why do I want you to document your struggle? How does this relate to LOMAT? How does this page work? What makes this page different for you versus someone else? What makes it the same? shitpostConsort Hello. Do you want to play a game? Where is everything better than expected? Not here. But if you find out where 'here' is, you might have an easier time learning secrets. But...What even ARE the secrets? What does it all mean? What part is useless and what part is important? How do you find useless bullshit in a pile of useless bullshit? shitpostfragments It doesn't make sense. None of it does. Its okay though. Things don't make sense on their own. We give words meaning. In the right context. "Pee Pee" can mean the world. Or it could mean 85. Or it could mean "JR meteors this puzzle". How do you pick the context? Is that all Mind is? Is this a Mind puzzle? No. Of course not. This is a puzzle about Belief. And we all should have known that all along. After all. Don't we believe in it? Believe there is meaning? Even on a day like today? Thank you. For believing in me. For believing in YN. For believing in each other. This is a puzzle we all made together. Every single one of us. It's been a blast. Definitely worth taking a day off for. You guys are the best. And I promise. I'll go all out for tomorrow's quiz. I can't wait to see what you all think of today :) :) :) prophecyFragments they were dead all along there are 8 lands the snakes have the moral advantage why is the bard in lohae the legs are treacherous why are there bards echidnas echidna lizards: 0.1 prospitian snakes fruit babies are there even any trolls anymore please, don't kill the trustworthy one anymore the other mes who died, i know them dersite legs :hatched_chick: and raptors and echidnas and frogs frogs pigeons raptors :hatched_chick: frogs kill snakes Those with Legs are trod upon by snakes. The Gods are created with botany. burgundy blooded viking life grown with trees fear the bird, hate the bird love the mother, love the father trustworthiness is directly correlated with amounts of legs the sea witch waits past many deaths segundia waits just past alternia the golden gods wake early there are no trees on LOMAT a trickster causes a civil war among the snakes and the snake-nots there will be five survivors there are 8 players the snake mother has root access why is the bard there why is the viking there why are they all wasted where are they getting all those hacks from where is there jade blooded botanist purple blooded heathen snake c3< squirrel c3< eagle loki waits the wolf is not what he seems tattered sheets and rattling bones I'm going to make a red herring quest generator for the masochistic puzzle fuckers I lord over and they're going to love it: 0.1 homestuckFragments woUldn't it cross yoUr mind to wonder, "what if i never wake Up again?" ANYWAY, AFTER SHE GIVES THAT TO YOU, SHE THEN HAS TO GO THROUGH WITH THE REST OF THE PLAN, WHICH IS MAKING SURE YOU ALL SURVIVE AFTER THE SCRATCH, MINUS ONE OF THE DERSE DREAMERS OF COURSE. all of her FRAUDULENT MAGICS cannot come close to posin threat to my mastery ovver the TRUEST SCIENCES i didnt realize you were paralyzed Instead I would prefer to blaze my own trail, with my own hooves For just a silk spinning MINUTE. THIS HUMAN EMOTION YOU CALL FRIENDSHIP. AND SO I GUESS IT JUST WAS KIND OF INFECTIOUS AND NOW WE'RE ALL BUDDIES I THINK. Well shit. 8ut you aren't joining Joke's team, or doing any fighting for that matter. But those patterns were imported from a thirteen year old version of my psyche, and then sealed into the program as starting parameters. IT IS A MESSAGE FROM YOU, SO YOU PROBABLY OUGHT TO LISTEN. and i just knew the witch had fucked me over AGAIN woUldn't it cross yoUr mind to wonder, "what if i never wake Up again?" #prophecyFragments# ANYWAY, AFTER SHE GIVES THAT TO YOU, #prophecyFragments# SHE THEN HAS TO GO THROUGH WITH THE REST OF THE PLAN, WHICH IS MAKING SURE YOU ALL SURVIVE AFTER THE SCRATCH, MINUS ONE OF THE DERSE #noun@plural# OF COURSE. all of her FRAUDULENT MAGICS cannot come close to posin threat to my mastery ovver the TRUEST SCIENCES #prophecyFragments# i didnt realize you were #prophecyFragments# Instead I would prefer to blaze my own trail, with my own hooves #prophecyFragments# For just a silk spinning MINUTE. #prophecyFragments# THIS HUMAN EMOTION YOU CALL #noun_emotion#. AND SO I GUESS IT JUST WAS KIND OF INFECTIOUS AND NOW WE'RE ALL #noun@plural# I THINK. Well shit. #prophecyFragments#: 3.0 8ut you aren't joining Joke's team, or doing any #verb@continuous# for that matter. #prophecyFragments# But those patterns were imported from a thirteen year old version of my #noun#, and then sealed into the program as starting parameters. #prophecyFragments# IT IS A MESSAGE FROM #noun#, SO YOU PROBABLY OUGHT TO LISTEN: #prophecyFragments# and i just knew the #noun# had fucked me over AGAIN #prophecyFragments# The guy must have been seriously immune to witnessing fucked up shit, because he went on to be a famous comedian. The guy must have been seriously immune to witnessing fucked up shit, because he went on to be a famous #noun#. WE ARE A GREAT TEAM, AND I AM A FANTASTIC LEADER. WE ARE A GREAT TEAM, AND I AM A FANTASTIC #noun#. #prophecyFragments# while a #noun# is passive, a #noun# woUld be its far more active coUnterpart. #prophecyFragments# our #noun# had to have some kind of truce to make it happen #prophecyFragments# Why, if I'm not mistaken, you are looking a little drowsy right now. We may meet again sooner than you think. 38D Why, if I'm not mistaken, you are looking a little #noun_emotion# right now. We may meet again sooner than you think. 38D #prophecyFragments# our denizens had to have some kind of truce to make it happen while a rogUe is passive, a thief woUld be its far more active coUnterpart. only trolls say theyre six i dont know whats up with you and that dumb fake age only #noun@plural# say theyre six i dont know whats up with you and that dumb fake age #prophecyFragments# Oh god what has he done. Rufio? Please tell me that's just #noun# dye. Please just be #noun# dye please just be #noun# dye please just be #noun# dye. Haha, ok, make-believe time is over! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. Oh god what has he done. #prophecyFragments#? Please tell me that's just #noun# dye. Please just be #noun# dye please just be #noun# dye please just be #noun# dye. Haha, ok, make-believe time is over! #prophecyFragments# Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.